ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Upside-down Penguin
Sakura and the Upside-down Penguin (さくらとさかさまペンギン, Sakura no Sakasama Pengin) is the eleventh episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji are talking about how Sakura captured two new cards while Akiho was over. Kero says that he didn't sense that the cards where near. Sakura says she could but that it was really faint and felt different. Currently, Sakura is the only one who can sense the cards. Tomoyo mentions that the Snooze and Labyrinth cards are similar to the The Maze and The Sleep Clow Cards. This causes Sakura to space out in class as she thinks about what Tomoyo said. Sakura has lunch with her friends and after walks home with Akiho Shinomoto, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. They run into Kaito who Syaoran has never met. He introduces himself as Yuna D. Kaito. He invites them to come over again and Akiho leaves with him to walk home. Syaoran stares after him as he leaves. Once home, Syaoran calls Eriol Hiiragizawa and talks to him about Kaito. He tells him that Kaito has magical powers as well. Eriol explains that the "D" in Kaito's name is probably from an elite magical association that grants its topmost sorcerers such a title. Eriol hypothesizes that Kaito might have powerful moon magic as well. Eriol says that he'll look into it and contact Syaoran if he finds anything. Sakura has dinner with Touya. She tells him that their Dad said she could show the library to Akiho. Touya leaves for work and Kero flies downstairs while Sakura cleans up. Suddenly, Sakura feels a card presence near. She gets changed into a costume and Kero straps a camera to his head. He's filming today's adventure because Tomoyo had to go somewhere with her mom. They return to Penguin Park where the King Penguin has been turned upside down again. They watch as other penguins begin to flip over. Sakura calls her staff and tries to get close to the card to capture it but it turns her upside down too. Kero comes up with the idea to use the Flight card so that she can fly close without worrying about falling. She is able to capture the card which turns out to be Reversal. Once home, Sakura calls Tomoyo. Kero and Sakura are worried that they were spotted at the park but they turn on the news and learn that they weren't. Kero shows Tomoyo the recording but it only films partially because the camera was knocked over when Kero caught Sakura. Tomoyo at first sounds mad but then tells Kero that it's okay. That she'll start training Kero how to use a camera so he can be a pro and not miss any more shots. Featured Cards Clow Cards * The Maze (flashback) * The Sleep (flashback) * The Watery (flashback) * The Fly (flashback) * The Windy (flashback) Clear Cards *Reversal (Debut) *Flight *Labyrinth *Snooze *Aqua *Gale Cards Used *Flight Cards Sealed *Reversal Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Gentleman Penguin Outfit Quotes *'Eriol': Those with great magical power tend to converge around her. They are drawn to her because she possess immense power herself. No one knows better than I. Trivia *This is another episode had throwbacks, references and similarities to episode 13 of Cardcaptor Sakura anime series, Reversal made the king penguin slide upside like Power did instead only the king penguin slide had been upside down same as Power did, a lot of playground sets had been made upside down as well. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc